1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to fuel cells, and particularly to a proton exchange membrane fuel cell having high electric conversion efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A proton exchange membrane fuel cell is an electrochemical apparatus converting chemical energy into usable electric energy. The energy conversion occurs as a result of combination of a fuel (such as hydrogen or methanol) with an oxidant (such as pure oxygen or air containing oxygen). The proton exchange membrane fuel cell generally includes a membrane electrode assembly, two bipolar plates arranged at opposite sides of the membrane electrode assembly, and two end plates arranged at opposite sides of the bipolar plates. The membrane electrode assembly is comprised of an anode, a cathode, and a proton exchange membrane. In operation, a fuel is fed through one of the bipolar plates to the anode to be split into positive hydrogen ions (protons) and negatively charged electrons. The negatively charged electrons are forced to travel through a circuit, thus creating an electric current.
However, many proton exchange membrane fuel cells have low efficiency in splitting the fuel, which results in a low electric conversion efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved proton exchange membrane fuel cell which can overcome the limitations described.